Ninarella: An House of Anubis Cinderella story
by sibunafabina2000
Summary: Basicly what the title said. This is for the whole story I do not own House of Anubis or Cinderella. Review on what you think, thanks for reading.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1 - Ninarella- A House of Anubis Cinderella story

Once upon a time, there was a young girl namede Ninarella. She was a daughter of a very wealthy father and mother. Ninarella's mother was ill, and died of the a flu. NInarella was only 6 at the time. A year later, a day before Ninarella's seventh birthday, her father got remarried to a woman with two daughter Ninarellas age.

Her stepmothers name was Vera. Her stepsisters names were Patricia and Joy. Vera, Patricia, and Joy were always mean and made Ninarella do their chores. Her father was told that she asked to do their chores, but it was a lie.

2 after the marrige, Ninarella's father died of the same flu that her had died of. Ninarella's step sisters and stepmother made her sleep in the attic, and only slept on an old mattress, with a thin and old pillow. Her room was very dusty, and she never had time to clean her room. She wore a gray colored maids dress with brown flats everyday, and cleaned the entire house that was very big, all by herself.

10 years later

"NINARELLA, BRING ME MY BREAKFAST!" Patricia yelled.

"NINARELLA, COME GET MY LAUNDRY." Cried Joy.

"NINARELLA, WHY HAVEN'T YOU BROUGHT ME MY BREAKFAST?" Vera asked.

Ninarella was doing what she normaly did in the morning. She would bring her stepsisters and stepmother breakfast, and then get the laundry from their rooms. When Ninarella brought their breakfast and got their laundry cleaned and put away, she went to Vera's room to get her chore for the day.

She knocked on the door, then Vera told her to come in. "Hello, Ninarella."

"Hello."

"Your chores are to, do the dishes, sweep the floors, mop the floors, clean the windows dust the shelfs, and give Delores (A/N-Vera's stuffed dog) a bath."

"Okay, anything else?"

"No! Go on now." Vera said, and Ninarella left to do the dishes.

She finished the dishes, then swept the floors, and mopeped the floors, cleaned the windows, dusted the shelfs, and gave Delores a bath, then she went to make lunch. She made small sandwiches, tea, and fruit for all of them. She had bread and wather with an apple.

Ninarella was organizing her stepsisters closets, while they were having music lessons. Ninarella was singing the song that Joy was singing, and Joy did not sound as close as beautiful as Ninarella. Ninarella was a wonderful singer, and she never had music lessons. When she was done oranizing the closets, she went to clean the fireplace.

she was cleaning the fireplace, then there was a knock on the door. She answered the door and it was the a man from the Kindom. He gave Ninarella a letter thatn was an invatation to a royal ball in the palace. It said that every young lady from the ages of 16 through 20 were to attend the ball and who ever the young prince Fabian, liked or loved the most, will be married to him and be the princess until the prince became King.

"I want to marry Prince Fabian!" Joy cried.

"I want to be princess." Patricia said.

'Now, now. You will both have a chance to marry the prince." Vera said.

" May I go to the ball?" Ninarella asked."

"If you finish all of your chores, the ball is in two days. Finish all of the chores and you may come with us." Vera said.

" Thank you!" Ninarella said and walked away to finish the fireplace. Patricvia and Joy's mouths had made a shape of and O in disbelief of Ninarella going to the ball.

"Ninarella, your chores to finish are, help Patricia and Joy with their dresses for the ball, sweep the floors, dust everything, groom Delores, do all of the laundry, cook every meal, polish the silver, do the dishes, wash the windows, feed Delores,feed the chickens, feed the cows, feed the horse, collect the eggs, mend the garden collect the fruit and vegtibles, milk the cow, organize our closets, wipe the mirrors, clean our shoes, and clean the fireplace ."

"Okay, thank you!" Ninarella replied and got started on the chores.

End of part 1


	2. Chapter 2 last part

Part 2 - Ninarella- A House of Anubis Cinderella story

The next day

Ninarella had 1 day left to finish her chores. She was almost done, but she had nothing to wear but her mothers old dress. She had been fixing it so it would look better and worked on it all night. She had to look in the things that Joy and Patricia didn't want anymore.

Her dress was beautiful, but she would never fnish it wth all of the chore she was to do. Shew was almost done with all of the chores she only had two more left and they wouldn't take long.

It was very late so she went to bed. When she woke up she started the last of her chores. She finished her chores and then went to finish her dress. She finished her dress and got dressed for the ball, and went down from the attic, and into the lobby of her house.

"I'm ready. I'st my gown just beautiful?" Ninarella asked.

"Why, yes. It is." Said Vera with a devious smile. "Patricia, isn't the necklece your necklace?" Vera asked.

"I don't understand how-" Patrica then got a better look at the plastic, pearl necklace Ninarella was wearing. "Yes, that is mine. Oh, you little theif." Patricia said, then wrapped her fingers around the necklace, and pulled t to wear it wouldn't choke Ninarella, but the necklace broke. "And that is my ribbon on the dress!" Patricia said, and started ripping the red ribbon on the dress and the dress began to tear.

" And, Joy, isn't that your headband and lace on the dress?" Vera asked.

Joy gasped. "Yes, it is, you theif." Joy said, and started to tear at her dress also, and broke the plastic headband.

"Girls, girls. Thats quite enough now. The carriage is here." Vera told them, and then Patricia and Joy quit tearing Ninarellas dress apart, and left.

When they left, Ninarella was alone. She ran to the bench in the garden and began to cry.

"It's okay, NInarella. I'm hear to help you." a young woman about the same age as Ninarella apeared. Ninarella didn't recognize her.

"Who are you?"Ninarella asked.

"I'm your fairy godmother, my name is Amber." Amber was wearing a pink puffy gown and blue high heels with a blue wand.

"How?"  
"I am going to get you to the ball." Amber told her.

She found a pumpkin, and turned it into a carriage. Then 3 mice ran past them, Amber turned them to horses, and then Delores, who actually always liked Ninarella, came up and was turned into the coach.

" Now for your dress. You can NOT wear that." She said magic words, and then Ninarella felt her legs were all tingly and her mothers dress that was torn to rags has been replaced my a beautiful, gold colored gown with gold slippers.

Ninarella gasped in delight and disbelif. "Gold slippers? I havent owned anything this beautiful for years. Thank you!" Ninarella told her.

"Now go to the ball, dance with the prince. But be careful, when the clock strikes 12, everything I had given yu will disappear, all but the slippers. Those you keep. but if you drop them they will break." Amber told her and Ninarella left for the ball.

When Ninarella walked into the ball room, the prince saw her right away. He walked up to her and asked her to dance. Ninarella had said yes and went to the dance floor. Everyone watched them dance. They danced for awhile, then went to the balacony. They danced out there for awhile, then the clock had alarmed her. It was almost 12. She rushed out, with Prince Fabian, asking her name, she didn't answer. When she ran down the last flight of stairs, her sho had fell off. She didn't have time to get it. She got away just in time before her dress disapeared. She was wearing her tattered dress, and the golden slipper she hadn't lost. They walked home the rest of the way. Ninarella changed to her maids dress, hid the golden the golden slipper, and started to clean up any mess Vera would be mad about. She made some tea for her step mother and sisters.

Her sisters came home last night and were chattering about how the prince was to marry the young maiden who would fit the golden slipper she had lost.

He was coming the next day to she if anyone in their home would fit the shoe.

The next day

Ninarella woke up pulled her hairback in an old ribbon and put her shoes on and got dressed for a day of cleaning and serving to everyones needs. She went to open the door, but it was locked from the outside. She heard people coming in and she knew it was the people from the palace. She heard someone tell Joy to sit down and try the shoe on, which wouldn't be possible because her feet were huge, then She heared Patricia was on try on the shoe but the shoe would be to big, since her feet were small.

Ninarella got the door unlocked, and went downstairs. The people were just about to leave, but Ninarella stopped them."Stop, let me try." She begged. She sat down and took of her shoe and the man with the shoe walked up to Ninarella but Vera had tripped him and the shoe flew from him and crashed. It broke in a illion pieces. They palace people were saying that they wouldn't ever find the young maiden, but Ninarella went to her room and got the other shoe. She went back down and sat in the chair,She told the man to put the shoe on her, and when he did, the shoe fit perfectly. She was to be married to the prince in the morning. She was taken to the palace, and was given a room she met the prince properly and they fell in love even more. The prince found out her name.

The next morning

Ninarella was wearing her wedding gown and she looked beautiful. She was married to the prince and left in a carriage. She went on a honeymoon, with her prince. They lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
